When all else fails
by Ruby Bludworth
Summary: Nessie is physically 15.She wants to attend La Push high school. With an over protective father who isnt to keen on the idea of her vampire daughter going high school with werewolves. This is what happens. Nessie Jacob. With seth ;


**So, after writing, re writing, and re-re writing i decided, this is my favorite out come for a Renesmee / Nessie + Jacob Story. She doesn't know Jake imprinted on her yet. Physically 15, actually like 6. Hope you like fades the lights**

First day at school, is next week, but unless i find some _mad _convincing skills, i will be going to Forks high school with all humans. My family doesn't feel like going to school this year so _I _have to convince my parents to let me go to La Push with Jake.

I danced down the stairs and skipped into the family room where my mom, dad, and aunty Alice were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hi Mommy, Daddy, Aunty Alice" I said smiling as i kissed my dad on the cheek.

"Kiss, Dad-ddy, Skipping? There is either a guy, or you want something." My _darling _dad accused me.

"No! Daddy, why would you ever think such a thing. Can i not call my father daddy, or kiss him on the cheek with out wanting something from him!" I gasped and my dad rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Nessie." My dad asked again.

"Not to go to forks high school." I complained and dramatically sat on the couch next to Edward.

"Nessie, we've talked about this, your physically 15, you have to go to school sometime." Said my mom.

"I don't mind going to school, i just don't want to go forks." I explained to my parents.

"Then where would you go, the only other high school is La Push, or that private school in Seattle." Edward laughed at the idea of me going to La Push.

"Well..... La Push wouldn't be that bad." I mumbled.

"Not in a million years." Was my dads automatic response.

"But why!" I complained.

"Your not going to a different high school just because of Jacob and Seth."

My dad had the insane idea that i had a crush on Seth, just because when i was 4, i begged to have a sleepover with him every weekend.

"Dad, it is not because of them, it is because... ermm.... I like that school more." I attempted to convince him.

"You really don't want to go forks?" He asked and i shook my head.

"Fine" He replied.

"Really!" I jumped off of the couch and pulled out my cell phone to tell Jake.

"Yes really, you can go to the Boarding school in Seattle." He laughed.

"What. No, dad, i don't want to go there." And as bratty as it sounded, you have to understand. Seattle Boarding school is for snotty rich snobs, it like the best private school in Washington and NO werewolves go there. Its got uniform and everything. Well, when i say boarding school, its a semi boarding school. You go home every weekend including Fridays. So really, you spent four nights there.

"I'm not going to school then." I concluded.

"Oh yes you are. Boarding school or Forks school?" My dad asked me.

"Forks is better then private school." I muttered as i walked off to my room.

I head my mom begin to convince my dad that La Push wouldn't be that bad for me.

My dads only response was a scoff. He hated the idea of Jacob practically living here, let alone me going school with him, and honestly i did not get why Edward hated Jacob so much. It's like they have some rival history that i don't know about, other then the whole Vampire vs Werewolf stupid thing obviously.

I marched into my room and plumped on my bed. It was a queen bed, but pushed against the wall covered in dozens of pillows so it was like a sofa and a bed. I had a flat screen on the opposite wall, and my laptop sat on my office desk thing, it was a green laptop and i loved it.

My desk was cluttered with photograph's of me and the quillutes, i was making a scrapbook for Jacob for our friend-aversary.

Even though we have been best friends since the day i was born, when i was physically eight, i told him we needed to have a ceremony of best friendship, the whole things on video. Its rather embarrassing actually. In two months, it will be our five year anniversary.

Speaking of the devil, Jake jumped through my window rolling his eyes.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked him sarcastically.

"You should becoming to La Push high with me" He told me.

II died a little inside realizing what must have happened."My mom didn't convince my dad?" And he nodded to confirm.

Jake took my by my waist and began tickling me. I laughed and tickled him back. I through him on my bed and jumped on top of him. I grabbed his hands so he would stop tickling me. I leaned down closer to his face. "I win" I said and laughed as my bedroom door swung open.

I looked up to see who it was. Of course my dad. His eyes flew wide as he saw me and Jake.

First, Jake wasn't supposed to be in my room alone. And second, in the position we were in, i could see why my dad _would _be mad. I was straddling Jake and cleaning very close to his face. Not to help, my tank top and dropped rather low. Shite.

My last thought before grounding, hello boarding school.


End file.
